The Past Can't Hurt Anymore
by PanicPandemic
Summary: When Feliciano and his long time friend, Ludwig, enroll to Hogwarts, what kinds of things will they have to deal with? Well, unfortunately the other students are less than agreeable, and the pair may be harboring feelings for each other that they are too afraid to admit about. Gerita one-shot, it gets a bit dark at one point, and hope you enjoy ! PP


**The Past Can't Hurt Anymore**

** A 'lil note from me~! Okay, so this actually isn't my fanfic xD My friend wrote this lovely story but she doesn't have a Fanfic account so I said I would post it on mine for her ^-^ so I literally own absolutely nothing o-o not even the fanfic xDD**

Feliciano Vargas, a 4th year transfer from Italy, walked up calmly to the sorting hat. His friend, Ludwig Beilshimdt, had already been sorted and was now sitting at the Ravenclaw table. All he could think about was what house he'd get placed into. Most people didn't realize, but he was actually pretty smart.

He walked up and sat down on the stool, kicking his legs like a child. Everyone stared at him, wondering, "How can this kid be so calm?!" He noticed, but didn't care. His Grandpa Roma had always told him, "There's nothing wrong with you. There's something wrong with the people who judge."  
**** PoV Change**** ****to Le Hat*****  
As I was place on that kid's head, I was immediately bombarded with thoughts. "I wonder what house I'll get in. I hope not Slytherin, I don't think I'm that cunning, or sneaky enough to get into that house. Hufflepuff, maybe, I'm not that brave, or that's at least what everyone says... I try not to believe them, though. Gryffindor won't be a good choice though, I'm not brave. I'm a good study, so maybe Ravenclaw? I hope so, Ludwig is there. He might be happy to see me. He'd be the only one though..." I felt so bad for this kid, I mean I saw his past, and it was horrible. What he thought was true though, he is a quick study. I decided to put him in the only place I could see him. I shouted out, "Ravenclaw!"

********Italy/Feliciano's PoV*******

Feliciano heard the hat yell out Ravenclaw and was momentarily stunned.

'He said Ravenclaw? Well, wait... I get to be with Ludwig!' He calmly got up and walked to the table, internally squealing at the rare smile on Ludwig's face. "Ludwig! I can't believe that I got Ravenclaw with you. I thought they'd put me in Hufflepuff." He said, lying through his teeth. " I'm happy that I got here with you though." Ludwig looked at him incredulously." You had to know there was a chance you'd get this house. You are smart." He said, "Come here Feliciano" and held his arms out, noticing Feliciano's face drop down into a sad smile and tears well up in his eyes.

Feliciano didn't hesitate to walk up to the bench and curl up into Ludwig's embrace, wrapping his own arms around Ludwig's waist. " Mi dispiace* Ludwig. I was just remembering when I was a kid, that's all." Ludwig sighed, feeling bad that he couldn't stop his friend's(and secret crush's) past from hurting him. "Don't think about those times, they'll only hurt you. Think about the better times, at least that's what you tell me." Feliciano looked at him from his position in his arms. "Thank you Ludwig. I must really be stupid to not remember to follow my own advice, right?" Feliciano started to whisper at the end, his smile now replaced with a trembling lip as he fought he urge to cry. All of a sudden, as if sensing the mood at the Ravenclaw table, The headmaster called out, "All right, everyone, the prefects will take you to your dorms! Have a good night everyone."

Ludwig and Feliciano sighed in relief simultaneously, silently thanking the headmaster for stopping their conversation, as he was about to cry. As the prefect showed everyone to their rooms, he didn't once let go of Ludwig's waist. And not once did Ludwig think of letting go of Feliciano either

Feliciano thought that he was extremly lucky to have Ludwig as a friend. He always wondered how he was friends with him. He was weak, bullied all the time(Ludwig didn't know that, he thought it stopped), and had no friends. Oh, and to top it all off, he was in love with him. He didn't know that either. 'What he doesn't know can't hurt him, right?' He thought to himself.  
*****Timeskip named Leno here*****  
As they settled into their beds in the dorms, Feliciano hoped this would be one of the good nights. On the bad nights, he would wake up screaming from nightmares that terrorized him. On those nights, Ludwig would wake up, and calm him down and hold him until he fell asleep again.  
It turned out to be one of the bad nights. This time, the nightmare was a new one, the people in his dorm were cutting him open, handing his organs to Ludwig and their japenese friend Kiku, where they would roast them, then pass them around, where his dormates would rip chunks off and viciously eat them. He started screaming, crying, begging them to stop, please please, just stop hurting him. And yet they still kept going, until only his heart was left. Then, all at once, everything stopped as he was shaken awake by Ludwig

When he was waking, the first thing he saw was Ludwig and his dorm-mates hovering over him. He screamed, "Ludwig, get them away from me! They can't have me, they can't, they can't!" Ludwig was confused for a moment, and then motioned everyone away from him. "Feliciano," He said, caring, and another emotion thick in his voice, "They're gone, they aren't near you anymore. Feli, what happened?"

Feliciano, still shaking, moved over on the bed and patted it. He waited until Ludwig had sat down, and wrapped his arms around him, just like when they where at Hetalia Academy and he had nightmares. When they were situated, he spoke, his voice trembling softly, his accent thick. " Y-you and k-kiku were there, and so w-was everyone in the d-dorm. T-they c-cut me open, and s-slowly took out my organs, a-and handed them to you t-two. You guys roasted them, a-and put them on sticks, t-then passed them around. Everyone sat there, passing them around after ripping off a chunk a-a-a-and EATING it! B-but at the end, I heard you say, " Es tut mir lied* Feliciano. T-then you woke me up. Thank you for waking me up, and I'm sorry to everyone for waking you...

There were choruses of "Its all right," and, "Don't worry about it, its not your fault you had a nightmare" That night, Ludwig carried Feli to his bed, not caring for the boy's protests that he could walk him self across the room. He laid the boy down, and once they were both under the blankets, he wrapped his arms around the small form and held him close. After that, he had no other nightmares that night.  
******* Timeskip to Quidditch tryouts the next day****

Feliciano zoomed through the air, intent on catching The Golden Snitch, the little golden ball with wings,{A.N: Not a Timcanpy xD} and becoming the seeker for his house's team. All of a sudden, he saw the telltale flash of gold that meant his prize. He dived towards it, and in a matter of seconds, he had it in his grasp. The team around him cheered for him, and he smiled. He had done it!

******Ravenclaw vs Slytherin game, 4 days after tryouts******

At halftime, the score was R: 90 S:60 , and Draco was not happy about that. He had a plan though, and he was about to go through with it. "Everyone," from his place in the announcer's booth. He had asked his lackeys to go through Feli's belongings. They had found his journal, and he was about to read it. "I have a special half-time show for you all today. I am going to read something for you. A few entries from the journal of Feliciano Vargas, one of the new transfers here. Day 1: ' Today, the bullies came after me again. They were mean, they called me weak, they told me I didn't belong in Ravenclaw, that I was too stupid, that I should go to Hufflepuff,or better yet leave the school, that I don't belong here. I just smiled and I told them that I am smart, and that they can't hurt me. I wish Ludwig was here, but he was in another class. I hope he never finds out that I love him. He would hate me. Grandpa Roma told me loving another man is okay though. I believe him.' Draco stopped, and said" Wow, well that's day 1. I'm going to continue to the next one now.

Day 2 : 'Today they called me a crybaby, and an attention whore. I guess someone must have told them about they other night. Maybe they're right, but I can't help my nightmares. They also called me worthless, and stupid.

Then as I was leaving, they told me to kill myself. They said that world would be happier without me. They said that Ludwig was only pretending to like a person like me, and he would leave once he realized I was a faggot. A faggot who was in love with him.

At that I nearly cried, but I just picked up my things that fell when they beat me up. I walked to my dormitory. Thankfully no one was there. I found one of my stiletto knives and slowly held it to my legs. The cuts hurt, but it made me feel okay. I bandaged them and went to dinner. Now I'm writing in here, waiting for the sting to dull, because someone tripped me and I fell on my thighs. I'm going to go to bed now, the sting is bearable.

"Wow, this kid has serious issues." Draco's voice carried around the stadium. "Well, onto day 3.

Day 3 : Today, they hurt me when Ludwig was around. They started to kick me in the stomach, and call me horrible names. Ludwig heard them, then he made them go away. he tried to calm me down by saying soothing stuff in German in my ear. I was happy for a little while, then I thought to myself, ''Ludwig, how will you react when you find out I love you?'' At that point, he let me go and helped me up. He took me to the nurse, and he said he had to get to class. I thanked him and when the nurse saw my cuts, she gasped. I begged her not to tell anyone, and she said yes.

Draco stared at the journal. "Wow, just wow. I can't believe a little snotrag like him actually has a brain. Well, that's all there is in here. I hope you all had a great half-time!" he finished, with an evil smirk on his face.

Feli stared at the announcer's booth in horror, tears in his eyes. He flew his broom to the ground, and ran. He ran up to his dorm, and cried onto his pillow. All he could think of was how everyone would hate him now. Especially Ludwig. He cried and cried, until he felt he had no more tears. Then, he started to cut. He started slowly, not going too deep, then he said "Screw it all" and just slashed the knife across his legs.

He thought of how he was friends with Ludwig, and if things would be okay. Slowly, his thoughts slowed, and he passed out.

******Whee***Ludwig's PoV****

Ludwig saw Feli run out of the stadium, and was torn. He knew he should go after him, but first, he wanted to pulverize Draco. And pulverize he did. He went straight up to him, and punched him 3 times. In the face, in the jaw so hard it cracked, and in the stomach. After that. He told him," No one hurts mien Italien. No one"

When Ludwig got to the dorm room, Feli was passed out, and the sheets were stained red. He immediately picked him up, careful not to disturb his wounds, and carried him as fast as he could to the infirmary. He shouted out as soon as he got there,"Someone help! My friend is passed out, please help! I can't let him die."

The nurses immediatly saw what had happened to Feliciano, and took him out of Ludwig's arms to a bed. They healed him to the best of their abilities, and he soon woke up. At first, he was confused, and then he remembered the nurse from before. He asked how he got there, to which the nurse replied by simply pointed at Ludwig, who was standing there with a slight blush on his face.

"L-Ludwig?" Feliciano asked, "Why are you here?" "Because I found you, and I couldn't let you spend one more second bleeding out, or dying, or sitting there helpless. I have to tell you something, and I hope you don't hate me.

"What is it?" He asked, "I won't hate you, tell me." Ludwig took a nervous gulp, and started. "I'm gay. I thought I was straight for the longest time, then I met you at Hetalia Academy. You were gorgeous, and I couldn't stand it. I thought I was jealous, because you had many friends and admirers, but I realized it was love. All I can say is... Ich liebe dich, Feliciano Vargas." Feli stared at him for a moment, before saying, "Ti amo troppo Ludwig. I never thought you'd feel the same."

******Epilogue*****2 years later******

Here it was, our 2 year anniversary. What better way to celebrate it then sitting in my yard in Italy? We had both gotten out of Hogwarts this past spring. As we sat together, I thought of how we got together. After I had gotten out of the infirmary that day, we sat in our dorm room, with everyone watching us. That night, in front of everyone, Ludwig asked me to be his boyfriend. I, of course, said yes, and that night I slept in his bed. And I've done that every night since. And since then, I haven't had a nightmare once. I sat out here, waiting for Ludwig, because he said he had a surprise for me.  
******Luddy's PoV*****

I was nervous. I was about to ask the only one I loved to marry me. What if I screwed up? What if he said no? Well, if he does, then I guess it wasn't meant to be .

I sighed, and went out, hoping I looked okay. I saw him, and I went over. I sat down next to him, and he immediately curled up next to me. I looked down at him, and smiled. I turned him to face me, and asked, "Hey, Feli, remember what today is?" He thought for half a second before saying,"Today's our anniversary Luddy. Why?" I just smiled and said," I wanted to ask you something. Feliciano Vargas, Will you marry me?"

******Feli's PoV*****

I stared at him. He just asked me to marry him? I tackle-hugged him, even though I didn't really need to. "Yes yes yes! Si I will marry you! What made you think I wouldn't?" I shouted happily. He looked at me incredulously, and asked,"What made you think I thought that?" I smiled at him and said, "You looked like you were waiting for rejection." He just laughed, really laughed and hugged me. I was happy that we were engaged, and I wasn't going to let the past hurt me anymore.

FIN  
Sorry for any OOC-ness, this is my first time writing. I do not own anything, sadly...

*Mi dispiace means I'm sorry

*Es tut mir lied means I'm sorry as well xD


End file.
